Reencuentro
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Su lazo es demasiado fuerte como para que los dos años que han estado separados lo destruyan. Una pequeña historia que fantasea con la posible conversación de reencuentro entre Zoro y Luffy. - AVISO - YAOI (BL - SHONEN AI) Zoro x Luffy One-Shot -


_El fic se sitúa justo tras la saga de la isla Gyojin, cuando salen de la isla, antes de emerger el barco._

* * *

Zoro se puso en guardia con desgana. Si había abandonado la cubierta del Sunny, había sido por algo; parecía que sus nakamas, tras dos años separados, se habían olvidado de que subir, él solo, al nido de cuervo, era una silenciosa petición de soledad y tranquilidad. Apenas vio aparecer el sombrero de paja de su capitán por la escotilla, se relajó con curiosidad.

Luffy se alzó, le buscó con la mirada y, cuando le encontró, le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, Zoro! Así que aquí estás. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El espadachín exhaló con fastidio.

\- Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de descorchar la botella. Nos acabamos de ver allí abajo.

La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo un poco más pequeña, pero notablemente más significativa.

\- Bueno, no me refería a eso – Zoro no tuvo tiempo de degustar esa expresión; un instante después, cambió. - ¡Uoh! ¡El fondo del mar también se ve espectacular desde aquí!

Corriendo en dirección a la ventana, Luffy posó las rodillas en el sillón, junto a Zoro, con la ilusión de un niño pequeño ante una nueva aventura brillando en sus ojos, explorando cada rincón del panorama. Zoro se dejó llevar. Sonrió, descorchó la botella y bebió mientras se giraba en su sitio.

\- La verdad es que es bastante impresionante.

\- ¿Te imaginabas que el océano ocultaba esto debajo de él? ¡Es increíble! ¡Mira eso! ¡Los peces del fondo del mar tienen formas muy raras!

\- Creo que hemos visto cosas igual de raras sin viajar por debajo del agua.

\- Me gustaría ser capaz de nadar…

\- Aunque supieras nadar, no ibas a poder bucear aquí.

\- Espero que, a partir de ahora, nos encontremos con cosas igual de increíbles - Luffy se giró hacia Zoro, sonriéndole. – La isla Gyojin ha sido divertida, he descubierto algunas cosas interesantes.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

Luffy asintió mientras se deslizaba por los asientos hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en el sillón, y perdió su mirada en los recuerdos recientes. Zoro se mosqueó.

\- Zoro, has cambiado un poco.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- ¿Mmm? – Luffy se olvidó de lo que pensaba. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza. - ¿Estás enfadado?

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? – Zoro alzó la cabeza. - ¿Por qué te sientas ahí?

El capitán mostró sorpresa, pero se giró hacia Zoro, apoyando el codo en el asiento y su cabeza sobre su mano. Tras unos segundos, sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo?

Zoro resopló. Separó las piernas y abrió los brazos. Inesperada e inexplicablemente, la botella acabó olvidada en un rincón tras apenas haber robado de ella un sorbo.

\- ¿Qué estás preguntando a estas alturas?

Luffy rio. Sin dudar más, se levantó y se sentó entre las piernas del espadachín. Apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Zoro, y su cabeza en su hombro. Con sus manos, obligó a los brazos del espadachín a rodear su cuerpo. Inclinó su rostro hacia el de su compañero, que correspondió el gesto de igual manera.

\- La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro.

\- ¿Eres idiota? De nuevo, ¿qué demonios dudas a estas alturas?

Luffy volvió a reír, acomodándose en los brazos de su pareja.

\- Tienes razón, perdona. ¡Gracias!

Zoro suspiró.

\- ¿Te has dedicado a aprender modales estos años?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada – dentro de la camisa abierta que Luffy vestía, Zoro distinguió la nueva y muy visible cicatriz que ese chico ostentaba. Entrecerró los ojos y retomó el hilo que, anteriormente, había interrumpido. – Tú también has cambiado bastante.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Ahora ya pareces un capitán un poco más fiable – Zoro sonrió con burla, Luffy le miró con indignación.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

El espadachín ignoró por completo las quejas de su capitán.

\- Me da miedo pensar lo que Rayleigh ha podido enseñarte – Zoro hizo una mueca. – Hasta puedes usar Haoshoku.

\- Oh, aprender a usar el Haoshoku fue bastante difícil… Rayleigh no me daba instrucciones claras – bufó Luffy, torciendo el gesto. Al instante, comenzó a reir. – Pero ha merecido la pena. Es muy útil para domar criaturas.

\- ¿Ese es el uso más importante que le ves?

\- ¡Es el más divertido! En la isla en la que estaba, había unas bestias enormes que no paraban de buscar pelea – Luffy gesticuló con las manos el exagerado tamaño de los animales de los que hablaba, obligando a Zoro a sujetarlo con más fuerza. – El Haoshoku me permitió hacerme amigo de ellas. Aunque… al final, eso fue frustrante. Como se convirtieron en mis amigos, no podía comerlos.

El espadachín rio. Le costaba admitirlo, pero había echado de menos las locuras de su capitán.

\- Estoy convencido de que ese fue un gran problema para ti.

\- Había muchos otros animales que pude comer, pero algunos de mis amigos parecían deliciosos.

\- Entonces, ¿terminaste en una especie de isla salvaje?

\- Sí. Solo estábamos Rayleigh y yo – Luffy reflexionó un instante. – Creo que era una isla parecida a Little Garden. ¡Oh! Pero, al principio, aparecí en la isla de Hancock y las demás.

\- ¿Hancock?

\- Es una Shichibukai. ¿No la viste en Sabaody?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Shichibukai? Entonces, debe ser bastante fuerte.

\- Mmm… creo que sí lo es. Me salvó varias veces en Marineford.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Por algún motivo, no había esperado que Luffy estuviera dispuesto a hablar tan abiertamente de lo sucedido durante esos dos años en los que estuvieron separados. Observó su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada, estaba tranquilo. ¿Significaba eso que podía preguntar? ¿Quería preguntar? ¿Qué debía preguntar? ¿Necesitaba hacerlo?

El silencio se prolongó los segundos suficientes como para que Luffy abriera los ojos con extrañeza.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No – Zoro suspiró, concluyendo que no era realmente necesario saber lo que le había sucedido durante ese tiempo a su capitán. Sin embargo, alzó la vista al techo, recordando. – Ahora que lo pienso, Jinbei también estaba en Marineford…

\- Ah, Jinbei me salvó la vida, no solo en Marineford, también cuando escapamos de allí. En realidad, si no hubiera sido por él, creo que no estaría aquí.

Luffy lo dijo con una seriedad que Zoro no era capaz de comprender. Por supuesto, no iba a insistir. Apretó un poco más fuerte ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

\- Si ese es el caso, la próxima vez que le veamos, me aseguraré de darle las gracias como se debe.

El capitán rio suavemente.

\- Bueno, no sé qué es lo que tiene que hacer Jinbei, pero espero que se una pronto a nosotros.

Zoro miró de reojo a Luffy. Sabía que lo que iba a decir no tenía sentido, pero quería hacerlo, al menos, una vez.

\- Oye, Luffy – esperó a que le mirase. Resopló, resignado por no poder contener su impulso. – Siento mucho no haber estado contigo en ese sitio.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Era algo imposible desde el momento en que Kuma nos separó.

\- Ya lo sé – refunfuñó Zoro, desviando la mirada. – Y sé que no tiene sentido que piense en ello, o incluso me culpe – viendo las intenciones de Luffy por replicar, se apresuró a añadir. – Sé que, si hubiera estado allí, no habría marcado una gran diferencia. En aquel momento, yo era demasiado débil. Pero, igualmente, no paro de lamentarme. Así que… - miró rápidamente a Luffy. Su expresión calmada le hizo sentir levemente avergonzado. – Bueno, solo quería decirlo, aunque fuera una vez.

\- Está bien, Zoro. En ningún momento he pensado de ese modo sobre ninguno de vosotros. El hecho de que ahora estés aquí, para mí es suficiente. Gracias.

Luffy sonrió y Zoro enterró su rostro en el hombro de su capitán.

\- Mierda – gruñó en un grave murmullo. – De verdad que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Luffy rio y alzó una mano por encima de su espalda, enredándola en el cabello del espadachín.

\- ¡Lo siento por ello! ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, idiota?

\- Zoro, ¡yo también te he echado de menos!

\- Mierda – repitió, intensificando su abrazo. – El viaje hasta ahora ha sido demasiado movido. Pensé que no volveríamos a tener tiempo para esto.

\- Hum, la verdad es que, desde que nos reunimos, intenté buscar un momento para estar a solas contigo, pero hasta ahora no ha sido posible.

Zoro suspiró y aspiró el aroma que había creído olvidado, pero que se dio cuenta recordaba muy bien. Luffy desplazó sus manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban, instándolos a apresarle con más fuerza. Disfrutaron durante un demasiado rápido minuto del contacto que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin compartir. Finalmente, a Luffy se le ocurrió cómo continuar la conversación.

\- De todos modos, Zoro – Luffy inclinó su rostro para observar la cara del espadachín, obligando a este a levantar la mirada -, ¿estás bien con solo un ojo?

Zoro alzó las cejas, levemente sorprendido por esa inesperada pregunta. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No es algo importante. No me impide pelear.

\- Hum… - si Luffy pensó, aunque fuera solo por un momento, preguntarle a Zoro lo que le sucedió, será siempre un misterio. – Entonces, está bien. ¿Tú qué estuviste haciendo?

\- Kuma me envió a una isla destruida – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Era la isla donde vive Takanome.

Luffy abrió exageradamente los ojos.

\- ¿Takanome? ¿Estuviste con Takanome?

\- Sí... Me dio algunos buenos consejos. También me contó un poco sobre Marineford.

El rostro del capitán se tornó blanco.

\- Cierto, estuvo allí… ese maldito me dio muchos problemas, ¡no paraba de meterse en el medio!

\- Procuraré hacérselo pagar la próxima vez que lo vea.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te lo encargo! – Luffy empezó a reír, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín. Finalmente, giró el rostro hacia la ventana. – Oye, Zoro. Cuando salgamos a la superficie, estaremos en el Nuevo Mundo.

El espadachín sonrió. Esa tentadora búsqueda de desafíos, cuanto más difíciles mejor, era el principal motivo por el que había caído ante ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, capitán? ¿Estás emocionado?

\- ¿Emocionado? No. Estoy ansioso. Quiero ver ya el Nuevo Mundo. Es el mar en el que está Shanks, el mar donde se encuentra el One Piece. Ya solo queda la mitad. ¡Quiero emerger ya!

\- Queda lo peor. No será un camino fácil.

\- Si fuese fácil, no tendría gracia, y ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí.

En el transcurso de esa corta frase, Luffy se incorporó y se giró. Con un brillo más sensual que la mera determinación que muchos encontrarían en sus ojos, pero que Zoro había aprendido a distinguir con el paso del tiempo, apoyó una rodilla entre las piernas del espadachín, inclinándose sobre él, posando una de sus manos en la pared tras Zoro, deslizando la otra por su nuca.

Al principio, Zoro no movió más que su boca en ese provocador beso húmedo, enfrentando con su lengua la inusual feroz invasión que Luffy le imponía. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Luffy siempre se dejaba llevar por el momento, y la pasión de ese momento hacía que sus ojos ardieran con una lujuria que, tras dos años sin poder verle, hablarle o tocarle, estaba fuera de lugar.

Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla. El desenfreno que había parecido poseer a Luffy desapareció. El beso se calmó. Se volvió lento, suave, melancólico. Luffy cerró los ojos y colocó sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Zoro, sentándose sobre ellas. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del espadachín. Zoro mantuvo una mano en la mejilla de su capitán, pero la otra comenzó a acariciar ágilmente la espalda de Luffy, recordando viejos caminos que todavía se mantenían en ella. También cerró los ojos.

A veces, el beso cesaba y ambos juntaban sus frentes. Entonces, una risilla solía escaparse de una de las bocas y, la otra, como respuesta, se apresuraba a callarla. A veces, los labios se desplazaban unos centímetros para aterrizar en la mejilla, la oreja o el cuello contrarios. A veces, sus barbillas acababan apoyadas en los hombros de su pareja. Algunos susurros acompañaban a esos momentos. Tras ellos, podían oírse suaves risas, gruñidos, maldiciones, respuestas sarcásticas o suspiros.

Lo que puede parecer que duró una interminable eternidad, no duró ni dos minutos. Pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para ellos. Tras su último abrazo, ya sabían lo que querían confirmar del otro. Se separaron, con una sonrisa en los labios. Zoro recolocó el sombrero que colgaba sobre la espalda de su capitán. Como si de una corona se tratara, lo posó con orgullo sobre la cabeza de Luffy.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No tienes que mencionarlo, capitán. ¿Bajamos?

\- Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea – Zoro alzó una ceja como interrogante. La sonrisa de Luffy se amplió. - ¡Comamos pez de las profundidades!

\- Oh, me gustaría probarlo con un buen sake.

Observando cómo Luffy avanzaba hacia la escotilla, Zoro ya no tenía ningún motivo suficientemente importante como para mantener la apenas estrenada botella en el olvido. La cogió y siguió, sin dudar, como siempre hizo, como siempre hará, a su capitán.

* * *

 _Yo empecé como escritora de ZoLu y, aunque últimamente me he dedicado "bastante" a escribir ZoSan, no puedo evitar volver a mis orígenes. He empezado a ver capítulos sueltos de One Piece de vez en cuando, especialmente los primeros, que los tenía olvidados. Y, constantemente, pensaba: "¿en serio Zoro y Luffy eran así al principio?" Estaban tan compenetrados, se entendían sin hablarse, eran como cómplices. No he podido evitar volver a soñar con ZoLu xD._

 _Sé que no a mucha gente le gusta esta pareja y, aunque me duela, puedo entender por qué. Obviamente, comprendo a la perfección el atractivo del ZoSan. A parte, aunque no lo sigo ni me interesa en particular, también entiendo perfectamente el LawLu, KidLaw, ZoLaw o, en definitiva, cualquier pairing con Law. Joder, después de su pasado y de su declaración contra Doflamingo de que este no podría derrotar a Luffy, soy una más en su harem xD._

 _Lo que quiero decir es que, si alguien ha llegado a leer este fic por coincidencia, sin que le guste el ZoLu, solo por "probar" … no toméis este fic como una referencia del ZoLu, no es más que un pequeño desahogo por mi parte. Que entre Zoro y Luffy hay algo especial es innegable, y no hablo de yaoi. Entre ellos hay un vínculo muy fuerte, un nivel de comprensión que se escapa de mi entendimiento, una confianza absoluta y una fe ciega que Zoro ya ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones, como he podido recordar a lo largo de estos días. Dad una oportunidad a esta pareja, porque tiene más que ofrecer de lo que la mayoría piensa. Buscad más fics sobre ellos y enamoraos un poquito de su relación. Leed los doujinshis de Royal Garden. Puede que Luffy no sea tan caliente como Sanji, Law o, en general, cualquier otro personaje. Pero con Zoro, Luffy es mucho más que ese personaje bobo y gracioso que, curiosamente, ha acabado como protagonista. Mirad cómo Zoro entiende perfectamente lo que Luffy hace en el capítulo 3, al provocar a Coby para que le pegue y así pueda entrar en la marina. Mirad como cuando Luffy sube a por los tesoros de Gaimon, proclamando que se los quedará él todos en vez de dárselos como prometió, el único que no dice nada es Zoro, sabiendo lo que ocurre. Mirad Little Garden, Jaya, Water 7 o Thriller Bark, y luego saltad al Nuevo Mundo._

 _No pretendo que convirtáis el ZoLu en vuestro canon, pero ojalá abráis un poquito vuestro corazón a la relación de estos dos. Porque, por suerte y en mi opinión, nunca habrá entre ellos una relación amorosa en el anime. Pero, para mí, hay algo mucho mejor._

 _¿Me he pasado? No sé por qué, quería soltar todo esto. Es gracioso que las notas finales sean casi más largas que el fic xD._

 _Gracias por leer :)._

 _PD: Creo que el Luffy del Nuevo Mundo es lo más hot que he visto en mucho tiempo . Llevo pensando eso desde el capítulo 1 del arco del reencuentro .!_

 _PD2: Esa última frase que escribí en el fic me da miedo. Tengo la sensación de que puede estar gafada. Espero equivocarme._


End file.
